fairy_tales_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairy Magic
Fairy magic is the magic possessed and practiced by fairies and their cousins, the pixies. Only the fey can wield this magic. Characteristics Fairy magic is an extremely powerful form of magic similar to witchcraft in that it has its own set of spells and enchantments. Unlike witchcraft which comes from arcane forces, fairy magic comes from nature. Fairy magic keeps the balance of nature intact and brings harmony to the seasons. Like the fairies themselves, their magic is made up of all the four elements; water, fire, earth and air. Fairy magic can be twisted into a terrible form of black magic used by dark fairies. It retains its capabilities but becomes wilder, more dangerous and its effects are more macabre. Rather than change someone into a harmless form, dark fairy dust will change enemies into loathsome shapes. This is one of the most powerful forms of dark magic. Abilities * Fairies can glow with a shimmering light like fireflies or will-o-the-wisps. In this form, they resemble an orb of light with a flicker of wings. Many fairies can alter their size at will and change from only five inches to the size of a hand to human height and hide their wings in their backs. * One of the largest aspects of fairy magic is fairy dust. Fairy dust comes from the wings of fairies and contains very strong magic. Fairy dust can transform anything it touches. It is one of the few aspects of fairy magic that others can use. With a pinch of fairy dust, a person can accelerate natural processes like plant growth, change ordinary objects into items of great wonder and magic and transform deadly foes into lesser, harmless creatures. Fairy dust has the power to defy gravity and grant the power to fly without wings. Only fairies can use fairy dust to its full extent. * Fairies have the power of glamour; a magic halfway between illusion and transformation. They can cast powerful illusions capable of making something look and smell and even feel like something else entirely. A fairy can make a clump of dung look like a delicious cake or change rags into ornate gowns. Onlookers can't even detect the dung's real smell. The most ancient dark fairies use glamour to make themselves appear as beautiful fairy princesses with delicate, exquisite creatures and gauzy wings that can enchant with a glance. Fairies can even make different people see the same thing as different things. One might see a frog as a beautiful maiden while another will see it as a beast. Fairy glamour is more than an illusion as their magic grants the spell surface and stability. A glamour spell can last for hours but at the stroke of midnight, the spell will end. * Fairies do not have to rely on spells like wizards and witches. In fact, fairies can create and alter spells. A fairy's spell can alter fate, grant life or destroy it. A dark fairy can curse someone to die from just a prick of a spindle and a fairy godmother can change an inanimate object into a living, breathing, thinking child. Fairies can grant talents and gifts like beauty and cunning to children just by touching their foreheads. A fairy's curse is more dangerous than a witch's. When a fairy casts a curse, no matter what anyone tries to prevent it, the spell will happen, no matter what. Fairies can alter each other's spells, something human magicians are incapable of doing. * When fairies dance together in a circle, they create a fairy ring. As they dance, their magic flows and mingles together, flowers or toadstools grow under their feet, the air becomes warm and bright with light and a haunting melody fills the air. Those who enter a fairy ring will be completely subject to the fairy's power. Fairy rings serve as portals to different worlds. * Other fairy abilities include transformation of objects and creatures, telekinesis and levitation and the ability to look whatever age they wish. A fairy can choose to look her actual age or (out of vanity) change to a younger, fairer form. * As a consequence of being unable to lie, fairies can gaze into the hearts of others and see if they are pure or wicked. They are sensitive to the hearts of good people and if they are near enough, a fairy can hear the tears of an innnocent and sense the sadness behind those tears. Weaknesses Fairy magic is useless against pure, cold iron. Iron burns fairies and their magic has no direct effect on it. While iron can help protect someone from many fairy spells, it has no effect once the spell has been cast.Category:Magic Category:Types of magic